My Dream Girl
by bre russo
Summary: Back again with my favorite Shake it Up couple, Rocketfly! This time, Flynn encounters a broken Rocky after being dumped by her boyfriend on her birthday.


**Had to do this frickin' one shot just because I just frickin' love Rocketfly! Enjoy and Review! **

Today was Rocky's 18th birthday. She had decided on going out with CeCe and her boyfriend Alex. She and Alex had been dating for quite some time, 7 months to be exact. And I hated every moment of it. Who am I is the question you're probably asking. Well Flynn of course!

Rocky has been my crush ever since I walked in on her in the shower 3 years ago. And Alex just wasn't helping my situation.

I mean, I'm a 12 year old slacker who plays baseball. He's a senior with a perfect record and a scholarship to college from football. How in the world was I supposed to compete with that! Anyways, back to the story at hand.

I was in my room watching some late night cartoons, still brooding about the fact that _Alex_ was out with my girl. Mom was working the late shift at the station while CeCe was out with Rocky and…_him_. So I was alone at home. It was about 12 o'clock when I heard knocking on the door. I figured it was CeCe since my mom wouldn't be home until around 3.

I shuffled to the door in nothing but my underwear and socks. I answered to find not CeCe, but Rocky. She was wet, probably from walking in the rain that had just started a little earlier, and her face was that of a puppy that had just been abandoned.

"What's wrong?" I ask out of confusion. "I told my parents I was sleeping here tonight," was her only reply. I didn't know if I was seeing things, but I swear I saw tears. But I couldn't tell because she was already soaking.

"Where's CeCe and…" I swallowed hard before I said his name. "Alex?" I finished through clenched teeth. At the very moment I said his name, she collapsed on the couch, sobbing silently. "_What did that bastard do?!_" was all I could think.

I sat down next to her and tried to figure out what went on. I looked her in those beautiful brown eyes and almost lost my train of thought. But her tears were enough to bring me back. "What happened?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her.

She wiped away some of her tears before answering. "Alex dumped me…" she stated simply. I don't know if this is right, but after hearing that, my heart jumped for joy! Rocky was back on the market! But I remembered that this break up had crushed her, and that sunk my heart. "Why?" I asked, just so she would know I cared.

She then told me of the evenings events. How the night started off pretty normal, as expected. And how they went to a club. And how Alex got way to drunk. And how he ended up making out with his ex. And of course, how he dumped her for accusing him of cheating. (Even though he did!)

After hearing the story, I wanted to take my baseball bat to Alex's house and just start swinging. She cried in my arms for what seemed like half an hour. I finally found my balls somewhere after being too afraid to say anything.

"You know Rocky," I started out. "Alex missed out on one heck of a girl." Her head was on my shoulder, so I felt her face form a slight smile. "Thanks Flynn." She said.

"Rocky, can I ask you a question?" I stated, feeling ballsy again. Head still attached to my shoulder, I heard a faint "Yeah," come from her lips. I breathed in deep, knowing if I asked this, there was no turning back.

"Would you ever consider dating someone younger than you?" I asked, boldly, I might add. "Well, if he isn't a giant ass hole like Alex, then maybe." She answered quickly. I thought over her answer. _"Am I an ass hole?"_ I thought to myself. Well sure, I pulled the occasional practical joke, but that doesn't make me a bonafied ass hole. Does it?

"Well, just for the record, I'm not an ass hole." I stated, just trying to put that out there. She looked up at me, and I just knew she knew what I was hinting. "Flynn," she started out. I knew what was coming. The whole you're too young for me speech. But she instead said something completely different.

"You want to date me?" she finished, flattery in her voice. I hesitated before speaking. I mean, I didn't know what she what she was getting at. Was she genuinely asking, or was she playing some freaky mind trick on me? But I knew there was only one way to find out.

"Okay…the truth is, you have been my crush since I was 9 years old. And I have fantasized and dreamed of you almost every night. And seeing you with Alex made me insane. So yes Rocky, I want to date you!" I finished.

She smiled, still looking up at me. "Well lucky for you, I'm back on the market." She said with a sly grin. I was confused. Was this actually happening? She climbed up on my lap. Now there was no doubt. This was really happening!

"Flynn, I have to say. You have grown up to be pretty mature…and cute." She stated. I had nothing to say. What could I say? My dream girl was sitting in my lap and I was getting a massive boner. I was still staring at her with my dumbfound look, as she planted her soft, warm lips upon me. And again, I didn't know what to do.

"Flynn, I think you and I have a nice future ahead of us." She said after releasing me from the kiss. I knew exactly what to say now. "Of course we are. Because Rocky, I love you.

**FLYNN (FIN)**

Well this was an all-day affair. Writers block almost stopped the ENTIRE project, but Rocketfly prevailed, but now for one last question. What do you want, one more chapter of this story or a whole new multi-chapter story?


End file.
